Body wrapping, the art of covering the human body with gauze bandages has been practiced in both the U.S.A. and Europe for many years. In Europe the bandages are covered with clay or mud, or the mud can be applied to the body without being applied to bandages hence the name mud baths.
Here in the U.S.A., wrapping has been used to achieve "instant weight loss". Practitioners of such art have been successful in achieving large body weight drops due to the fact that only water or excess water has been removed from the body. In the trade, these are referred to as "party wraps" due to the fact that oft times people want to look thin for a social occasion, but often a few rounds of drinks on the big night, all of the weight from liquid has been restored.
The instant invention categorically does not try to achieve weight loss. The instant invention pertains to a "detoxifying" composition and to the process that utilizes same to firm, tone and tighten soft tissue.
There is indeed a need for a procedure to extract the toxins and waste of the body through the pores of the skin.
One object of this invention is to provide a new body wrap composition.
Another object is to provide a process for applying the novel composition to the surface of the skin to extract waste products.
Yet another object is to provide a method of firming and tightening the elastin of the skin, and the elasticin of the soft tissues.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a technique for size reduction of the bust, waist, hips and other body sections without any substantial weight loss to the body.
A further object is to provide a means of firming the body texture that will last up to about one year.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the composition possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description.